A New Beginning
by Chokosaur
Summary: This my version on how things would have gone if Hayate stayed with Athena. I know that this idea it overused but I hope that my idea is unique and makes you eager to read it. This is my first Fanfiction so I'm sorry if its poorly written. I hope you enjoy it and I love you all!
1. How It All Began

Right now, we are caught watching a blue haired, blue eyed six year-old boy walking aimlessly through town. One might wonder, "Oh, where are his parents?" or "Why is a little boy like him walking around by himself?" Well, this wasn't the case for the little boy; for he knew that no one loved him, but his older brother. This boy's name is Ayasaki Hayate.

* * *

_Before this depressing scene, he was seen walking to his house happy with his newest paycheck in his hand. You might be wondering why he is walking home with a paycheck in his hand. Well, little Hayate was lying about his age and working for his parents because they are no good parents that spend all their money on their dreams and gambling! I mean if you're going to be parents you have-! Umm, excuse me. Let us continue the story before I lose my temper. Where were we again? Oh yeah, the "Paycheck scene."_

_As he entered his home he called out, "Tadaima!" He waited for a reply but didn't get one. He closed his front_ door,_ left his shoes in the front and went to check out his parent's bedroom. When he got there he noticed that there was a little opening to the door and saw his parents talking. He was about to open the door until he heard his name._

_"We need to sell Hayate," he heard his Otou-san say with his "Otou" kanji for his face._

_"Wait," his Okaa-san said with her "Okaa" kanji for her face._

_"What's wrong, Okaa-san?"_

_"We need his last paycheck!"_

_"Of course! How could I forget?" They then laughed heartily and awaited Hayate's arrival home._

_After hearing this, Hayate was so heartbroken. He went to his room which consisted of a small bed in the corner of the room and a closet. He was going to take all of his stuff and run away but realized that he didn't have anything. So, he put his shoes back on, slammed his last paycheck on the living room table and left._

* * *

This is where we meet our amazing hero wandering the streets aimlessly.

As he was walking, he didn't realize that he just walked into a rose garden until he tripped on a root and fell face first on top of the flowers. As he lay there, crying, he thought to himself _'__It wouldn't matter if I stayed here. No one would care anyways or realize that I'm gone. Except Ikusa onii-chan but he's always away helping strangers. So no one would care if I'm gone.'_ Either he was crying too loud or too engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even hear someone coming towards him until he heard a heavenly voice.

"Ne, what are you doing sleeping on the floor?" When Hayate looked up he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. It was a girl, about his age with blonde hair that was tied back with a red bow and her bangs were curled at the ends. She was wearing a yellow dress that had a red hem and an umbrella to match her dress. When she noticed him just staring she asked him, "Is there something on my face?"

Hayate shook his head and mentally slapped himself. He started to talk but remembered why he was there and started crying again. The girl was so surprised, she bent down and asked, "What's your name?" Hayate's crying died down enough to stutter out, "A-Ayasaki Hayate."

"Well, Ayasaki Hayate, why are you here crying?" Then Hayate told her the story of how he got there. She listened through his story only interrupting to give words of comfort when he was about to cry again. After his story, the girl stood up and turned around to face the setting sun and said the words that would change Hayate's life forever.

"My name is Tennousu Athena and I ask if you are willing to be my butler?" She turned around while extending a hand towards Hayate and he just gaped up at her and took the offered hand. He stood up and smiled the biggest smile that you have ever seen on a person and replied a hearty, "Hai!"

* * *

Back at the Tennousu household, Athena gave Hayate a new butler outfit and started showing him around the house while instructing him on how to do things.

"This is this room and that's how you do that." After going around the house they decided to take a walk through the garden. Then, Hayate noticed that the house felt different from other houses, while other houses felt warm and comforting (except his house), this house felt... lonely. That's when he started noticing that there was no one else in the giant mansion. He decided to ask Athena why it was so lonely, but never got the chance to due to some…unforeseen events. It went a little like this:

"Athena-san wh-" Then all he felt was the sting of pain that was coming from his right foot. He started jumping up and down like a fish on dry land while holding on to his foot. "Arg! What was that for?!"

"You called me Athena-san instead of calling me by my surname," she simply said.

"Well, TENNOUSU-san, as I wa-" Then he felt the stinging sensation course through his body again as his right foot got stomped on once more. He commenced his flopping again while holding on to his foot when he decided to sit down on the nearby bench to massage his foot. "Arg! What did I do this time?!"

"Tennousu-san made me sound old," she simply said again.

"What do you want me to call you then?!"

"I don't know! Think of something." After a moment of thinking of names and thinking of a way to stop the swelling in his foot, he came up with an embarrassing nickname for her.

"What about A-tan?" He closed his eyes waiting for the impact of pain to come from his foot again. When the pain didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes only to see Athe-, I mean A-tan, gaping at him with a shocked expression, tears brimming at her eyes.

"Wah! I'm sorry for giving you such an embarrassing name! If you don't like it, I could change it but please stop crying!" Hayate kept bowing his head while saying gomenasai over and over again. When he felt a hand tap his shoulder, he stopped bowing and looked up to see A-tan wiping away tears while smiling.

"It's okay Hayate, it's just that I've never been given a nickname before," A-tan said still wiping away tears.

"If you don't like it then I can chan-" Hayate was cut off by A-tan hugging him tightly as if that if she let go he would disappear forever.

"It's fine. I love it," then she slowly let go of Hayate while planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Hayate then turned beet red. He was so shocked that he, well... started freaking out.

"Wh-wh-what was that for? That was my first kiss! I-I mean not that I didn't enjoy it or anything, it's just it was such a shock that I didn-" Hayate was then stopped again by a pain coming from his left foot this time. "Itai! What did I do this time?!"

"You were making a big deal over one little kiss," A-tan said, obviously trying to hide her blush from showing. "It's nothing big you know it's just a way of saying thank you for the nick-" This time A-tan was cut off by Hayate's lips upon hers. When they pulled apart, they were both blushing furiously. No one spoke for what felt like decades, but in reality was only just a few seconds. Then Hayate broke the silence.

"That was thank you for letting me stay here with you and mkaing me smile again," Hayate said while smiling. A-tan was smiling back when something in back of her mind reminded her of her of a certain problem. Suddenly her expression darkened. A-tan felt regret for ever meeting Hayate because surely after she told him of her curse he would leave her forever. Well, she had to tell him the truth so he wouldn't have to learn the hard way.

"Hayate," she started, "what if I told you that if you stayed here that would mean you have to spend forever with me? You would have to leave your parents and all of your friends behind?" She waited for him to take back his words and leave her here alone, brokenhearted. But his next words surprised her.

"Okay." She was so baffled that she couldn't think straight. _'__Did he just say "Okay"? I don't believe it. He must not understand. Maybe if I explain more carefully this time.' _

"Hayate, I don't think you understand what I'm saying. This means you have to stay here with me. In this mansion. Forever. That means no going back to your family or friends. Think about this carefully one more time." He replied almost immediately with an "okay" again. She was going to explain it one more time when Hayate started talking. Although, when she looked in his eyes she saw... melancholy? Or was it hatred? Or was it both?

"I don't mind moving here and being with you forever. Back at home my parents would just make me work and use my earnings on gambling to try and support their hopeless dreams. And at school no one would talk to me because I was poor and every time their lunch money would disappear they would blame it on me, including the teacher. I would tell them that it wasn't me, but they wouldn't believe me. I remember that I told my dad this once and he told me that he knew that I was innocent because he was the thief. The only one that truly cared about me was Ikusa onii-chan, but he's always away helping strangers. So, that's why I want to thank you for taking me away from those depressing memories and making me smile again." When Hayate finished his backstory, he was smiling at A-tan with much gratitude and happiness.

A-tan was surprised that someone could endure a house like that. She knew that her living conditions weren't the best but at least she wasn't used and hated on by the people she cared most about. _'__I will make sure that this boy gets all the love he deserves and doesn't get treated like that ever again.' _As she made that promise, she started to notice that Hayate's eyes started to droop and he kept trying stifling his yawns. As she saw his actions, she started to realize how late it really was. She stood up, took Hayate's hand and said with a small smile, "Let me show you to your room." He looked up to her with a grateful smile and short nod. He stood up and followed the blond beauty.

* * *

When they arrived in the room, Hayate waited for A-tan to exit the room before stripping down to only his boxers and into the pajamas that A-tan had given to him and brushing his teeth. He got under the covers and just as he was going to fall into slumber, A-tan walked into the room wearing a night gown and her hair loose. He was shocked with her appearance but more shocked that she was in his room! His eyes just followed her movements as she made her way to the bed and placed herself next to him under the covers. Hayate was wide awake now. He opened his mouth to ask why she was here when she placed her mouth on his lips, said good night, closed her eyes and cuddled into him. Hayate was a little surprised but was content at the moment. He just laid there staring at her with a small smile until she was softy snoring. It wasn't that pig snoring, but that cute snoring that makes you want to say "Aw!" Anywho, when Hayate heard this he softly kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you." Right when he closed his eyes he heard a tired voice says, "I love you, too." He quickly opened his eyes and saw A-tan sleeping with a smile on her face. He closed his eyes once more and fell asleep with a huge smile upon his face.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed my story! This is my first Fanfiction and I am kind of nervous about it . I'm sorry if it's poorly written, I wasn't the best writer in English class. I won't write the second chapter until I get reviews, so please review! I am open to any criticism that you throw at me so don't hold back. If there are any ideas that you want me to include, I will try my hardest to incorporate it into my story but don't get too excited. Good-bye! (For now)**


	2. The Start of a New Friendship

Ten Years Later….

Right now, we see the Seito Kaicho of Hakuo riding in an elevator, which lies in the enormous clock tower, to the top of the Student Council room. As she rides the elevator, she's looking over some papers that her "faithful" companions failed to do. It may be late afternoon but the duties of a President never cease to end. Who is this you may ask? Why, this is the famous Katsura Hinagiku.

Hinagiku is an average height girl with straight, pink hair and a clip on her left temple, olive colored eyes, and a strong personality that most people fear. She is a straight "A" student who always follows the rules; thus becoming the Student Council president. Also, she is as flat as a board. Let us move on with the story.

Once she arrives at the top of the tower and the elevator doors open, she hears a beautiful - no, wait, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe what she heard. What she heard was a sound that would ring in her ears until the day she died, a sound so indescribable that it had no words to explain how beautiful it was. This was the sound a virtuoso playing a violin. Walking towards the magnificent sound, she spotted the back of a young man about her age with light blue, long hair (long for a guy) wearing what seemed to be a waiter's outfit on the balcony of the Student Council room. She wanted to tell him that non-student council members were not allowed up there but she wanted to hear the rest of the piece.

As she thought this, the mystery man held the final note letting it echo inside the Student Council room and into the upcoming night. He laid his violin and bow carefully into its coffin before turning around and noticing the unknown listener.

As they stood there just looking at each other, Hinagiku took this time to take in the features of the stranger. He had sparkling blue eyes that matched his hair and girly face, wore a white button down shirt with a red string tie at the collar and the sleeves rolled half-way up his arms, and black slacks and fancy shoes. She didn't realize how long she was staring until he broke the silence.

"D-domo. Gomen, I didn't think that anyone was still here at this time of day. I'll just excuse myself out." Just as he was about to turn around, Hinagiku, curious as to figure out who this mystery person is, called out, "Matte! Who are you?"

Hayate turned around to face her and bowed his head. "My name is Ayasaki Hayate. Who might you be?"

She bowed back and replied with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Ayasaki-kun and I am Katsura Hinagiku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katsura-san and just Hayate is fine."

"Alright Hayate-kun, and you can call me just Hinagiku." As the tension in the air cleared, Hinagiku just remembered that only student council members were allowed in the tower. She also never recalled Hayate being a student at Hakuo. She opened her mouth to ask these questions when she was interrupted by a pair of doors opening and a velvety voice saying, "Gomen Hayate, I didn't think that my meeting would take so lo—"

The owner of the voice stopped halfway through her sentence when she noticed the duo. The owner of the voice and the person at the entrance of the doors was a woman with bloody red eyes and curly blond hair with her hair tied back. At the top of her ponytail was a midnight black bow to match her flowing dress that exposed her impressive cleavage and in her hand, she held a black fan to complete her outfit. This very attractive woman approached them with long strides as she realized who the duo was.

When the pair realized who it was, they exclaimed at the same time.

"A-tan!"

"Chairman?"

When both realized what happened, they looked at each other with confusion in their eyes and said at the same time, "How do you know A-tan/Chairman, Hinagiku-san/Hayate-kun?" They both looked each other in the eyes again but with amusement in their eyes this time. They kept looking at each other until they heard a cough from the main subject of the conversation. They automatically looked away trying to hide their obvious blush.

A-tan/Chairman looked at the pair with a slight chuckle before speaking, "I see that introductions have already been made, so that saves me time. And the answer to both of your questions; Hayate, as you know that I'm the Chairman of the school, Hinagiku, here, is the President of the Student Council and Hayate is my butler."

Hayate's eyes bulged out as he heard this news, "Hontoni?!" Hinagiku's cheeks started turning a deep shade of pink that she tried, and failed miserably, to hide. She mumbled something that Hayate could barely understand. "What was that Hinagiku-san?"

Hinagiku was practically yelling at Hayate by this time. "I said that you don't have to make a big deal about it!" When she realized what she just did, she noticed Hayate quite shaken up but trying hard to not show it. With that, Hinagiku's cheeks turned deeper shades of red as she said in a quieter voice, "G-gomen, I didn't mean to scare you."

Hayate, trying not to show his fear, cleared his throat before speaking, "I-it's alright. I wasn't that scared." He finished this statement with a smile and a sweat drop on the side of his head.

A-tan/Chairman was trying so hard to keep in her laugh but that last comment just sent her over the top. Now, she is seen clutching her stomach while bending over laughing her head off. This went on for a good 30 seconds before dying down and wiping away a slight tear out of her eyes. The pair was looking at her with confusion in their eyes as her laughing died down. When she was done she said aloud, "I think you two are going to be good friends." The two were even more puzzled at this comment as they looked at each other and started blushing again, only to turn away from each other once more.

A-tan/Chairman gave a slight chuckle again before speaking, "Alright, Hayate I think it's time to leave. It looks like night has already fallen without us knowing."

When Hayate looked outside, night _had_ already fallen. _How long have I been here?_ He looked at his watch and it said that he had been waiting for A-tan for about an hour, he played his violin for another hour and he's been conversing with Hinagiku for about thirty minutes. _'__I've been here for almost three hours?'_ He glanced outside once more, took A-tan's hand and smiled. "Okay, let's go A-tan." He was still smiling until he felt a sharp pain in his left foot. He started flopping up and down while holding on to his foot. "Itai! What was that for?!" He sat down on a nearby chair and started massaging his foot. He looked at A-tan and he what he saw surprised him. He saw a flushed A-tan with an angry expression on her face, trying to hide her blush behind her fan.

"I told you not to call me A-tan in public!" A-tan hissed and hit the top of Hayate's head with her fan.

Hayate was now clutching the top of his head. "Arg! What did I do this time?!"

"I just wanted to hit you," she simply said.

"You're a meanie, A-tan," Hayate said on the verge of tears.

A-tan was about to hit Hayate again, but he rose up his hands above his head to stop the fan and yelled, "Athena-san! Athena-san!" Said person lowered her fan and smiled triumphantly.

"E to…" Hinagiku said with confusion written all over her face. The Ojou and Butler stopped their bickering to look at Hinagiku. "Is this normal?"

Hayate got up from his chair and stood next to A-tan. He looked at her with a loving look and said, "Hai, when A-ta—I mean, Athena-san and I were young, this would happen all the time. Though every time, I would end being the loser." At that last statement, Hayate looked a little deflated like he just realized that he always lost.

"Ah, so you guys have known each other since you were kids," Hinagiku asked feeling a little jealous for some unknown reason. _'__It's probably because I don't have a reliable childhood friend like Hayate-kun.'_

"Hai," Hayate said happily. He checked his watch once more and noticed that another half hour had passed by. "Gomen Hinagiku-san, it's getting rather late and you have school tomorrow," Hayate said this with a slight melancholy expression, "I wouldn't want you to be late tomorrow because of us. You should be getting home soon too. It was a pleasure meeting you and oyasuminasai." A-tan bid her farewell and the two of them exited the Student Council room.

* * *

Once Hayate and A-tan were out of the tower and into the cool night, they started towards their limousine. As they were walking, they had started small talk.

"How was your meeting, A-tan?" Hayate asked.

"It was fine; it was just about a few things that we need to fix about the school. What about you? Did you enjoy your day?"

"Hai, I met Hinagiku-san and finally played _A New Beginning_." As he said this, his eyes and expression brightened up.

A-tan smiled at this and said, "That's good. I'm glad you like Hinagiku and you finally played your piece."

As they stopped talking, silence was all that was heard. It was a comfortable silence, though. This went on for a few minutes, until A-tan spoke.

"Ne Hayate, would you like to go to school here?"

Hayate stopped dead in his tracks while A-tan continued walking. When she noticed he wasn't beside her anymore, she turned to look at him. When she looked at him, he briefly had a longing expression before turning it into a nervous smile.

"Why would you ask that, A-tan? You know I have to be with you so I can protect you from the Yakuzas and from Mikado-san."

She studied his face and let out an exasperated sigh. She started towards him until she was right in front of him, cupped his face and said in a quiet and commanding, yet kind, voice, "You know you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I saw that melancholy look on your face in the Student Council room when you told Hinagiku about school. Also, if you really want to protect me, I'll stay on school grounds for you. Besides, you'll come for me if I just yell, right? So, don't worry about me and just live your life for right now."

He looked at her with an unbelieving look and said, "Honto? I can finally go to school? Here?"

A-tan smiled at him, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Yes."

Hayate smiled a giant smile and let out a hearty "Yahoo!" He hugged A-tan and spun her around. She was laughing until he set her down on the floor. They continued walking to their car with smiles upon their faces and a happy atmosphere between them.

Once they got to the limo, Hayate opened the back door for A-tan and when she got in, closed it. He settled in the driver's seat and started driving with a smile still on his face. As he was driving he started thinking about school. _'Yay!_ _I get to go to school again! I get to see Hinagiku-san again, too. I can't wait.'_

In the back seat, A-tan was deep in thought as well. '_I promised to give him all the love he deserved and I intend to keep that promise… even if it means losing him to someone else.' _As she though this, she had a sad smile on her face.

After finally finishing her work, Hinagiku started packing up all her equipment and locked up the Student Council room. As she was walking home, she was thinking about the boy she met today. _'__Ayasaki Hayate. I have a feeling that this won't be our last meeting.' _After thinking this, she started smiling and kept that smile on her face the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Hey guys! I don't really think I did a good job on this chapter, so sorry if it sucks. Some of you complained about my grammatical errors, so I tried to improve on that and I hope I did. Also, I want to give special shout out to -17 for being the first to review my story and encouraging me to continue writing the story. Thank you! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about all my other reviewers. **

**Animeshipper000- Thank you for enjoying my story and I hope you enjoy my second chapter!**

**JacobClyde- Thanks for liking my story!**

**Festus Flare- Thank you for trying out my story and as for that Beta, I might do that when I have the time to find one. **

**I love you guys! Good-bye (For now)**


	3. First Days and First Encounters

The next day….

As usual, Hayate was awake earlier before A-tan to do the daily necessities: get ready for the morning, clean the house before the day starts, and cook A-tan's breakfast so that she can wake up to a clean Hayate, a clean house and a warm breakfast. After getting ready for the morning and cleaning the house, Hayate headed towards the kitchen only to be stopped in his tracks by a shocking sight. On the dining table was A-tan reading over some papers with a coffee in her hands. When she realized that Hayate entered the room, she turned her head only to see him gaping at her.

"Oi, is there something on my face?" On reflex, she placed her hand to her face. Hayate shook his head and mentally slapped himself.

"No, it's just that you're never awake before me. I'm just surprised, is all. Let me get started on breakfast." Hayate headed into the kitchen, only to reemerge minutes later with what seemed like a gourmet in his hands. He placed the food in front of A-tan and sat down across from her. As they started placing food on their plate, Hayate decided to start small talk.

"So, A-tan, why _are_ you awake so early?" When he asked this question, A-tan stopped placing food for a brief second before starting again. Thankfully, Hayate didn't notice this hesitation. _'__He can't find out that I couldn't sleep because of him.'_

"I was tossing and turning all night, so I decided to get up," A-tan half-lied with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I see. Well, next time you have trouble sleeping, you can always come into my bed and sleep with me; that always helped you when we were younger," as he said that, he flashed a teasing smile which earned him a slightly flushed A-tan.

This did not go without punishment.

"You better stop bringing up embarrassing moments of me soon because I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want a swollen foot for breakfast," A-tan replied with a completely serious smile. As Hayate saw this, he sweat dropped and tried swallowing the lump in his throat. He was barely able to reply a weak, "G-gomen, A-tan." Said person smiled a triumphant smile and continued eating her breakfast.

They ate in silence with small chit-chat in the midst of it all. When both were done eating, Hayate announced that he was going to wash the dishes and picked up all their plates and silverware. Right before entering through the kitchen door, he heard words that made him the happiest camper alive again:

"I almost forgot; you start school on Monday." He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face A-tan. He smiled a giant smile a replied an anxious, "Hai!" He went through the kitchen door and started on the dishes with an excited smile. _I can't wait!_

* * *

Monday….

Hayate and A-tan left the house wearing their usual wear: Hayate was wearing his butler uniform and A-tan wearing her sexy black dress that we saw the chapter we introduced her. You may be wondering, "Why they are wearing that instead of their school uniform?" Well, Hakuo isn't your typical school. At Hakuo, its normal for butler's to wear their uniforms as a sign of who your Master is and A-tan can wear that because she's the Chairman of the school and slays all. Instead of driving to school in their fancy limousine, A-tan suggested that they walk to school so that she can inform Hayate about Hakuo.

"Your homeroom teacher will be Katsura-sensei, she will dismiss you when it's time to go to the luncheon, and you can join as many extracurricular activities as you please." As she finished speaking, she looked at Hayate and it seemed like he was only half listening because he was admiring the school. He had this sparkling glint in his eyes that made A-tan chuckle at his adorableness. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention back and he snapped out of it with a slight blush after realizing what he just did.

"G-gomen. It's just that I haven't been to school in so long, so I'm kind of excited," he said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. A-tan chuckled and said with a smile, "It's alright, just get to class before you get late. I have some meetings to attend to. Also, after school, we meet up here and then we'll head home. Have a great first day of school."

As she was walking away from the path towards the school and waving good-bye, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to face the caller and all she saw was a head of blue hair lean in and kiss her cheek. "Arigato, A-tan," was all she heard before the boy was back on the path towards the school. Although slightly shocked by the sudden events, she couldn't help but smile at his childlike ways.

As she turned back towards the direction she was heading, she couldn't help but have one thought in the back of her mind. _'__How long can we stay like this?'_

* * *

As Hayate was hiking towards the school, he felt a tap on his shoulders. He tensed up, ready to fight, and turned to face the tapper. He looked at the tapper with relief and said, "Oh, it just you Hinagiku-san."

"Who'd you think I was? A yakuza? Or perhaps a Mecha? That's silly Hayate," Hinagiku jokingly said and was about to laugh out loud when she noticed Hayate scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and trying to hide his blush.

"Well, when your Mistress is being constantly targeted by some of those things, you have to be prepared for anything…" Hinagiku looked at him with a serious face for about three seconds before bursting out laughing.

After her fit of laughter, Hinagiku wiped away a tear that was going to fall off and said, "Daijobu, were in the most prestigious school in all of Japan, so I don't think anything will be able to get past those gates," she pointed towards the entrance gates, "And if something does happen to get past those gates, I, Katsura Hinagiku, Seito Kaichou, will personally make sure to stop them at all costs." Hayate looked at her with adoration in his eyes and started clapping. "Come on now, if we don't hurry we'll be late for school."

They started on their trek towards school again while having small conversation on the way there. As they were walking together, they didn't notice the unbelieving eyes following them or the hushed whispers of the student body. "Whaa? That girly boy is walking with THE Katusra Hinagiku-sama! Are they dating?" Many girls were jealous of how much attention Hinagiku was getting while others were jealous that Hinagiku had such a cute "boyfriend". Many guys were crying that Hinagiku had a "boyfriend" and was no longer single while others were crying because Hayate had all the girls fawning over him. Even with all this in the air, the couple never noticed because they were in their own little world.

"So, Hayate, what classes do you have?"

"A-tan told me that I have Katsura-sensei as my homeroom teacher and that she will dismiss me when lunch begins."

"That's great! You have homeroom with me," Hinagiku replied with a large smile.

Hayate smiled back and asked, "So, how have you been since we last met, Hinagiku-san?"

"I've been well. What about you, Hayate-kun?"

"I've been fine. I feel better now that I know that I have you by side today. Thank you, Hinagiku-san." When Hayate finished saying this, Hinagiku's faced flushed a bit and the crowd gasped, "He made THE Katsura Hinagiku-sama blush! Is he a wizard? He's using black magic." The pair still didn't notice this and kept walking towards the school.

"I-it's nothing Hayate-kun, just trying to help a fel—"She was unable to finish her statement because three girls suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"HINAAA! Who's your boyfriend?" The three girls screamed together. Hinagiku pushed the girls off of her and started yelling at them while furiously blushing, "Why would you tackle me to the ground?! Also, why would you assume me and Hayate-kun are dating?!" The girls were huddled together and were looking at Hinagiku with a scared expression and looked like they were about to cry.

"Ano…." The four girls looked at the speaker and finally noticed Hayate. Said person was so shocked by the sudden events that he just stood there, not knowing what to do. Hinagiku's face noticeably relaxed and the three girls looked at him with amusement in their eyes.

"Gomen Hayate-kun. Allow me to introduce you," she said this pointing to one of the girls with long, pale blue hair held back by a white head band, green eyes, a large forehead and a mischievous smile, "this is Hanabishi Miki; she specializes in investigation work," she pointed to one with short, dark brown hair, orange eyes and a smirk on her face, "this is Asakaze Risa; she is the head of the disciplinary committee," she pointed to a girl with short, purple hair that had semi-tied pigtails, magenta eyes and a pure smile, "this is Segawa Izumi; she is the representative of the class. Together they are the Baka Trio." Hinagiku finished her introduction with a sweatdrop.

"Hey! Why does everyone call us the Baka Trio," Miki yelled.

"Yeah! I'm obviously the smartest of the group," Risa said. At this, everyone got quiet and sweatdropped. "Nani? Why'd everyone get quiet?"

Hinagiku decided to fill the silence by introducing Hayate. "Guys, this is Ayasaki Hayate, Tennousu-san's butler."

Izumi was the first to react, "Wait, your name is Hayata-kun? Like the famous voice actress?" Hayate sweatdropped and replied, "No, it's Hayate."

Izumi smiled and said a cheery, "Okay, Hayata-kun!"

Hayate and Hinagiku face-palmed, decided to ignore the Trio by turning around and continuing their trek up the large hill until they heard a voice call out, "Oi! Hurry up, Maria! You made me go to school today and now you're going to make me late." The duo turned back around to see a loli with blond pigtails, emerald eyes and angry lines etched on her face yelling at a brunette with her hair tied back by a pin, brown eyes and wearing a maid outfit trying to catch up to her.

"Ohayo, Nagi. Ohayo, Maria-san," the Baka Trio greeted in unison.

"Ohayo Maria-san, Ohayo Nagi, I see you came to school today," Hinagiku greeted.

"Ohayo, Baka Trio," said group yelled shouts of protest, "Ohayo Hinagiku and I only came because Maria forced me to. Something about 'always playing video games and reading manga all day'," the blond, probably Nagi, said while using her fingers to air quote what Maria said. When the maid, mostly likely Maria, caught up with Nagi, she said, "Well, if you just went outside and didn't waste your life away, I wouldn't always have to nag you." Hayate watched the two bicker back and forth until they stopped to look at Hayate.

"Ne, Hinagiku, who's your poor-looking friend?" the one we assume is Nagi asked never taking her eyes off Hayate. The center of attention sweatdropped and started feeling self-conscious. He tried to disappear, but it didn't work.

Hinagiku placed a hand atop of Hayate's shoulder and said, "Allow me to introduce you guys. Hayate this is Sanzenin Nagi and her maid Maria-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sanzenin-sama and Maria-san," Hayate said while bowing.

"Nagi, Maria-san, this Tennousu-san's butler, Ayasaki Hayate," Hinagiku finished. Both girls had shocked faces as they stared at Hayate. Nagi recovered first and said with a slight smirk, "If you're her butler, than you must be amazing. Where were you when I was looking for butlers? Now, I'm stuck with a lost Himegami and that old butler, Klaus."

Somewhere in the Sanzenin mansion, an old and forgotten butler sneezed.

Hayate was surprised at this comment and wondered what was so amazing about him. As he was thinking of an answer to this question, Nagi said to Maria with a grumpy expression, "Come on let's get to class already. I want this day to be over already." As they started towards the school, Hayate, Hinagiku and the Baka Trio turned around and started as well.

The pack walked in order with Hayate and Hinagiku in the lead having small talk, Nagi talking about what animes to watch and mangas to read with Maria giving a pitying look towards her master, and the Baka Trio in the background bickering over which one is the smartest of them all.

Once they, finally, got to the entrance of the school, they each bid their farewells and went their separate ways. Hinagiku led to the classroom and told him to wait outside until the teacher called him out. When the bell rang, Hinagiku gave Hayate an encouraging smile and slipped into the classroom.

The nervous boy could hear the introductions being made and when he heard his cue to enter, he slid open the door and…

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! I think this chapter won't be that amazing because I basically procrastinated and crammed this in the last two days. Gomenasai! I just really wanted to introduce most of the characters so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Also, I want to give a special thanks to AnimeShipper000! Thank you for really enjoying my story and I'm glad that I have you to support me all the way J**

**Don't worry other reviewers, you have not been forgotten.**

**Rian1945- Thank you for the good rating and I will keep updating.**

**SamG17 'B-13- Your welcome for the special shout out and I'll try my hardest to not make this story go downhill.**

**JacobClyde927- I'll try to update on a weekly basis so you can look forward to this at the end of every week and I will not spoil the ending. **

**Geororo-san- You caught me. I was kind of inspired by that scene that I thought I should use it :P Thank you for not abandoning my story and I'll try my hardest to fix the error of my ways. Other thanks for your bluntness; I'm grateful that you did it. This tells me that I'm on the right track but I need to tweak some things. **

**Good-bye! (For now)**


	4. War and Excitement

Previous moments….

Right now, we see our dedicated, most trustworthy and super-sexy…. Katsura Yukiji-sensei! Always diligently teaching her students with a smile on her face and being an inspiration for her students to become a woman like her.

….

You're probably wondering why I just lied to you guys right there; I needed a way to start this chapter interesting. Let's be honest, Yukiji is drunkard who only cares about sake, money and occasionally her little sister (only when she gives her money). Now, considering what I just said, I am more than positive that we can ALL agree that Yukiji is absolutely, positively, without a doubt NONE of the things I said in that first paragraph. Let's move on, shall we? Where were we? That's right, I was starting the chapter.

Well, before Hayate enters the classroom, we can see our "faithful" sensei playing on her portable gaming device with her tongue out. She probably doesn't even notice that the bell has rung and most of her students are looking at her with sweatdrops and pitying eyes that say, "She will never survive in the real world. How is she a teacher here?" Yukiji stops playing when she hears a certain pink haired beauty clear her throat. She looks up from her gaming device to look at Hinagiku, only to see a dark aura around her and her other students sliding away from said person's desk.

"Onee-san, shouldn't you start the class? It's already been fifteen minutes now," Hinagiku said with a vein popping out and trying very hard to keep her temper in place. "Don't we, also, have a new student today?" When she said that, the class was in an uproar; many of the guys were yelling, hoping, that it was a girl with a dirty glint in their eyes, while most of the girls were hoping it was their prince charming and swooning over the thought. A few individuals just watch the events unfold and decided not to be a part of it.

Yukiji saw the students fighting over the gender of the new student and decided to take this time and think of a way out of her situation. _'What am I going to do?! I didn't even know that there was going to be a new student coming! Hina looks pretty mad too. I know! I'll just say a bunch of amazing things about normal people and hopefully that'll save me. Yeah, I'll do that!'_

"Alright class, settle down. This student is a very charming individual that would help a person no matter what; they never think of themselves and they will always stay by your side in any situation. This person is very attractive that they can make any person fall for them in a heartbeat." After Yukiji said that, she gave herself a mental pat on the back and a nod of approval.

Just when she thought she was in the clearing, a student raised their hand and asked, "Sensei. Is the new student a boy or a girl?" She thought for a while and said, "Girl?" She looked at Hina and she was looking at her with an angry look and a dark aura. "I-I mean a boy! It's a boy!" Yukiji said with a nervous chuckle.

"Onee-san, you didn't know that there was going to be new student, did you?" Hina asked with a popping out vein and sickly sweet smile. Yukiji was absolutely frightened to her core that she just outright denied it.

"Off course not, Hina! Come in newcomer! See?" With that said, the door opened and a blue haired butler walked in with a gentle aura surrounding him. When the class realized that the new student was a boy, all of the guys noticeably died a little inside while many of the girls were excited to get to know this new student.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, my name is Ayasaki Hayate. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can become friends and that we have a great year together. Please take care of me." After his introductions, he bowed and gave a smile that made many of the girls squeal and swoon. When he looked around the room he noticed a few familiar faces. "Eh, Baka Trio, Sanzenin-sama; you're in this class?"

"Hey Hayata-kun," the Baka Trio greeted. Hayate just sweatdropped and gave up trying to correct them.

"Hey Chairman's butler," Nagi greeted not looking up from her gaming device. When this was in the air, everyone gasped and started whispering. Most of the girls were whispering of how lucky the Chairman was to have a cute butler like him while the guys were crying about how he had Hinagiku AND the Chairman on both hands.

Hayate watched everyone whispering about him as he gave a nervous chuckle while trying to figure out why everyone was making a big fuss about him. As he was trying to figure out a reason for the fuss, Yukiji told the class to shut up and everyone was surprised by her sudden teacher-like move. "New student, take a seat next to Hinagiku." He made his way through the rows and ended up on the left of Hinagiku which was his new desk. As he settled in, the teacher started the class.

Thirty minutes into the class and Hayate was dutifully writing down the assigned notes until a piece of neatly folded paper landed on his desk. He lifted his head from his work and tried to find the sender of the note. He looked down at the note and unfolded it. It read in light pink pen and neat handwriting:

_"After class, let me show you around the school so that you don't get lost. Don't send back because we are supposed to be focusing on assignment! –Hina"_

Hayate looked over at Hinagiku and noticed that she had a slight blush on her cheeks, but she was still working dutifully. He smiled at this and read over the note once more. As he was reading it again he thought _'She has really pretty handwriting.' _After realizing what he just thought, he mentally slapped himself and started blushing. _'Baka, what am I thinking? I should be working on the assignment.'_ He neatly folded back into place, inserted it into his right coat pocket and continued writing his notes.

* * *

As the bell to dismiss the class rang, Hayate closed his notebook and gave a sigh of relief. _'Finally, the day is over!'_ As he thought this, he was putting away his supplies into his school bag. Right when he stood to go leave, many of the students started swarming his desk and asking him various questions. "Ne, what's it like living with THE Chairman? Are you single? What's pi?" Hayate didn't know how to respond to the different questions so he just gave a shy smile and nervous chuckle.

Suddenly, all the students got quiet as they heard a feminine voice say, "You guys are supposed to be making the new student feel welcomed, not bombard him with questions. Hontoni, didn't your parents teach any manners?" With that said everyone that was asking him questions bowed their head, apologized and dispersed from his desk.

Hayate breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He walked towards Hinagiku and said with a grateful smile, "Arigato Hinagiku-san, I don't what I would've done if you weren't there for me. I'm glad I have someone like you to always rely on. You truly are an amazing Seito Kaicho." After he said that, he bowed and gave her that effortless charming smile that made many of the girls swoon.

Hinagiku's face flushed a bright pink color and she replied in a flustered tone, "B-Baka, it's just like you said, I was just doing what any Seito Kaicho would have done. Anyways, that smile of yours won't get you anywhere with me. Come on; let's start your tour around the school." Hinagiku started ahead of him, not waiting. Hayate was a little confused because of the second sentence she said but it was completely forgotten as he noticed how far Hinagiku was ahead of him. He ran to catch up to her and slowed down to her pace as he arrived at her left side. He looked at her from his corner of his eyes until she turned her head to look at him. They looked at each other and smiled.

"To start our tour, how about I show you…" Hinagiku started the tour.

* * *

On the tour, Hinagiku showed Hayate the basics: restrooms, luncheon, garden, Yukiji passed out on a bush with an empty sake bottle lying next to her, etc.; the usual scenes. As Hinagiku finished the tour, they ended up in front of the enormous clock tower that holds the Student Council room.

"That concludes our tour for today! Any questions or places that you would like to visit that weren't on the tour?" Hinagiku asked Hayate as they finished the tour. Hayate had thoughtful look on his face until a light bulb lit up above his head. As he got the idea, he raised his hand and waited to get chosen. Hinagiku sweadropped at this and asked, "Yes Hayate-kun?"

"I want to see the inside of the Student Council room!" Hayate said with an excited smile.

"Didn't I meet you in the Student Council Room?" Hinagiku was confused at this request.

Hayate nodded. "Hai, but I didn't have a chance to get a good look around the place. The only place I saw was the room you found me in. I would have gone exploring but I didn't know what time A-ta—I mean, Athena-san's meeting would have ended and I didn't want to get in trouble. I, also, want to see that beautiful scenery from the balcony again."

Hinagiku thought for a while. _'Only student council members are allowed up there. But, he is the Chairman's butler; I don't think anyone would mind bending the rules a little bit. And it's not like I have that much work any ways, I finished it all yesterday.'_ As Hinagiku came to a decision, she looked at Hayate, saw his excited eyes and smiled. "Alright, but just this one time; only student council members are allowed up there. Also, it's because you're a special guest."

Hayate's face went from excited to longing, "If only student council members are allowed up there then I'm fine with just looking at it from afar." Hinagiku was surprised at his sudden change of decision.

She chuckled as she walked towards him. When she got to him, she slightly flicked his forehead. "Itai! What wa—"

"Baka, you should take advantage of every chance you get; it might not be there later," Hinagiku said with a smile on her face. "So, do you want to go now?"

Hayate let go of his forehead and replied a hearty, "Hai!"

* * *

Hinagiku and Hayate were on the elevator waiting to arrive on the top floor and it seems that the atmosphere is slightly awkward. See, these two teens are not thinking the most pure thoughts when they think of two teens in an elevator…alone…together.

As they wait, Hayate tries to clear up the atmosphere with some small talk. "Sorry, for taking up your time and making you show me all around the school, even this special place for only student council members."

_'Thank you, Hayate-kun!' _Hinagiku replied,"I-It's alright, I don't mind. I've already finished all my Seito Kaicho work so I had time. And, remember, you're a special guest so it's fine."

After she said that, the awkward silence commenced once more. This time Hinagiku was trying to think of ways to clear up the awkward atmosphere. Then a light bulb appeared over her head as she got an idea. "So, Hayate-kun, how are you enjoying your first day of school at Hakuo?"

_'Thank you, Hinagiku-san!'_ Hayate replied with an ecstatic glint in his eyes, "I've enjoyed it very much! I have met many new people like Baka Trio, Sanzenin-san, Mari—Ahh!" Before Hayate could finish his sentence, the elevator stopped abruptly which caused him to fall on top of Hinagiku. The position that they landed in wasn't best scene to show kids.

Hayate was on top of Hinagiku with his arms outstretched next to her shoulders while his left leg was between her legs and right was on the other side of her left leg. Hinagiku was outstretched underneath Hayate with her with her ascot slightly undone showing off her cleavage (what cleavage? -.-) and her dress lifted up to her mid-way thigh. The pair was blushing furiously. They were about to stand up so that they could go back to normal, when the elevator door opened to reveal…

* * *

**Hey guys and gals! Well, I procrastinated again, but I have a good reason. I had summer band all week so I was ready to pass out when I got home. Then, when I woke up, I always had parties to go to. Yeah, I was busy this week. So, sorry if it's not the best chapter; I tried my hardest. Time for "Special Shout Out of the Chapter"! I want to give a shout out SamG17 'B-13, thank you for finding my story funny and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't worry other reviewers, you are still on my mind and not forgotten. **

**Rian1945- Thank you for enjoying my story and I will try to write this the end.**

**Someone- Thanks for liking my story.**

**Guest- It's a secret, so I won't tell. ;)**

**JacobClyde927- I'll try to make them longer just for you. :P**

**AnimeShipper000- I was wondering if you were going to review; I was a little surprised when I didn't see your name. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Good-bye! (For now)**


	5. Falling Off and Falling On

Previously….

Okay readers, recap time! When we said good-bye last time, we left off with Hayate and Hinagiku in a sexy position together. They were about to stand up and act like nothing happened, when the elevator door opened to reveal…

THE (*1) BAKA TRIO! (I bet you weren't expecting that)

Well, when the pair figured out who was at the entrance, they got off each other faster than lightning. They tried acting like nothing happened but their blushes told another story. The Baka Trio looked at them back and forth trying to decipher what had happened in elevator.

The awkwardness in the air seemed so unbearable that Hinagiku tried to clear it up by smiling and turning the conversation to another direction. "H-Hey Miki, Risa, Izumi. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we are Student Council members and this IS the Student Council room. The real question is what is HE doing here?" Miki said with a dirty smile as she thought of why Hinagiku would bring Hayate up here which is prohibited to non-student council members, and why they were in that sexy position when the elevator doors opened. As the rest of the girls noticed Miki's dirty smile, the other two of the Trio caught on to her thought and also gained the same dirty smile while Hinagiku was blushing furiously.

Hayate looked at the four girls with a confused smile and pointed to himself, "(*2) B-Boku?" The Baka Trio nodded their head in unison with dirty smiles still on their faces while Hinagiku was trying to explain to them why he was here and why they were in that position.

"I was giving him a tour of the school and he wanted to see the top of the Student Council room. So, as we were going up the elevator, it suddenly stopped causing him to fall on top of me. That's what happened so take that dirty smile off your face," Hinagiku said, blushing at the memory of what happened.

As the Baka Trio heard her story, they looked at each other and nodded as they got the same thought. "Oh, we understand completely Hina," Miki started with a mischievous smile as she slowly started towards the elevator.

"Yeah, don't worry Hina. All misunderstandings are cleared up," Risa said with the same mischievous smile as she followed Miki. Izumi nervously chuckled with a confused looked as she followed the other two.

"Oka-a-y," Hinagiku said stretching out the "a" because she was unsure of what they were planning.

"Have fun you two," Miki said with mischievous smile still in tow as the elevator doors closed.

"Were they acting strange, or was it just me," Hayate asked as he replayed their actions in his head.

"Nah, that's just them. They're probably going to cause trouble for someone now," Hinagiku replied as she face-palmed. "Come on, let's finish your tour."

"O-Okay," Hayate said as he started walking next to Hinagiku.

"Let me show you the…" Hinagiku started the tour once again.

* * *

"And, finally, this is the (*3) Seito Kaicho, AKA me, office. That concludes our tour. You have now seen all of Hakuo!" Hinagiku finished as she fell to her throne, AKA the chair in front of her desk. Hayate looked at her and chuckled at her actions.

"Now, as a token of gratitude, allow me to make you tea so you can gain your energy back," Hayate said as he was rummaging through some of the cupboards. "(*4) Mitsuketa," he exclaimed as he opened a cupboard that contained a platter to hold the equipment, a bowl of sugar, a bowl of milk, a strainer, a jug for water, a box of various tea leaves, and teacups with plates. "I'll be right back with water for the tea, so just relax and wait for me."

Hinagiku was doing just that until she finally processed his words. She stood up and ran towards Hayate as he was exiting the room. She caught up to him and took the jug from his hands. "No Hayate-kun, you're the guest, I should be the one making the tea and you're the one who should be relaxing."

Hayate took back the jug and said with a prideful smile, "No, as a butler, it is my duty to take care of the people around me."

Hinagiku took it back and said with a polite smile, "But I'm the host, I should be the one to make the tea."

Hayate got it this time. He held it tighter so that Hinagiku couldn't get it back and replied, "No, I insist."

Hinagiku was quickly losing her temper so she just yanked it back, not knowing her own strength, which caused her to fall, bringing Hayate along with her. When they landed, they were in the same position as they were in the elevator. They were blushing as they were last time, although, this time, they had amusement in their eyes. They both had goofy grins on their face as Hinagiku said, "You must have really bad luck to get in this position with me twice in less than an hour."

"Well, I've always had bad luck since I was a little boy," Hayate said with an embarrassed smile.

Hinagiku chuckled and asked, "Ne, Hayate-kun, when are you going to get off—." She was unable to finish her sentence because the pair of doors to the Student Council room slammed opened with someone yelling, "HINA! I HEARD SOME POOR-LOOKING GUY WAS RAPING YOU!"

The two on the floor looked at the intruder, the intruder looked back. The pair blinked once, the intruder blinked once. 1…. 2…. 3….

"WAHH," rang all three voices. The duo got off each other and started blushing, while the intruder was also blushing at the scene she just witnessed.

"(*5) Onee-san, what are you doing here?! And yelling out that 'some poor-looking guy' is raping me," Hinagiku asked still blushing furiously, half of the reason being out of anger and the other half because of what her sister just yelled out.

"I came to save you from the clutches of a rap—," Yukiji was unable to finish her reasoning because someone rudely interrupted her.

"(*6) Matte, Katsura-(*7) Sensei is your Onee-san," Hayate asked incredulously.

"I came to save you from the clut—"

"(*8*) Hai, she's my Onee-san by twelve years," Hinagiku told him.

"I came to save you—"

"But how is THAT related to you," Hayate asked, still slightly skeptical.

"I came to— Hey!"

"I ask that myself sometimes," Hinagiku said with a face-palm.

"I came— Oi, Hina!"

"Well, you can't choose your family," Hayate said with a sad smile and a somber look in his eyes. Thankfully, Hinagiku didn't notice this.

"I—"

"Yeah, but I love he—," Hinagiku unable to finish her sentence because someone interrupted her.

"I CAME TO SAVE YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF A RAPIST, HINA!" Yukiji yelled.

"Onee-san, its rude to interrupt a person whiles their speaking. You should know better," Hinagiku lectured. After that being said, Yukiji had round eyes that looked like they were going to cry. "By the way, what are you doing here Onee-san?"

Yukiji wiped her eyes and replaced the tears with a burning fire. She got into fighting stance and threw a punch a few centimeters away from Hayate's face. "I came to save you from the clutches of a rapist." Yukiji grabbed a near-by sword that a suit of armor was holding and was about to strike at Hayate until a shinai stopped her. Both went back, ran towards each other and clashed once more.

"Onee-san, what are you doing?! No one is raping me!"

"Don't worry, Hina. I'll protect you!" They went back again but this time Yukiji started running towards Hayate who slowly backed away from sword fight. Hayate was near the balcony when Yukiji got to him. She was going to strike once more but was deflected by the shinai again.

"I can protect myself Onee-san. You know I've never lost to you in a sword fight, or anything for that fact. The only thing I'm losing to you in is age!" Right when Hinagiku said that, an imaginary knife went through Yukiji which made her drop her sword. "You let your guard down! HEAD!" When Hina yelled this out, her shinai hit the top of Yukiji's head with full force. Naturally, when one of Hinagiku's full force hits touches a person they would gain a broken bone or die, but this is a children's anime/story and there will be no horrid deaths…. yet. Back to the story!

Well, when the shinai hit Yukiji's head, it made her all wobbly which made her walk backwards to try and regain her balance. She didn't know how far back she was going until she felt the railing touching her back. Still a little wobbly, she fell over the rail.

Hinagiku watched the events unfold in slow motion as she saw her Onee-san fall off the rail. She was feeling extremely guilty and all she could think was _'(*9) Kuso! Why must I be short-tempered and not know my own strength?! I wish I wasn't afraid of heights; I can't lose another loved one.' _After Hinagiku mentally beat herself up, she crumpled to ground and silent tears started streaming down her face as she watched her sister fall. All that was heard from her was a barely audible whisper. "Someone save my Onee-san."

"Hai," Hayate replied. Hinagiku lifted her head to look at Hayate only to see him gone. She looked back at the balcony to see Hayate's feet at the bottom of the railing.

* * *

In Hayate's situation, his feet were at the bottom of the railing and he was holding onto Yukiji by her hands. As they were hanging there, Hayate decided to take this time and lecture her. "(*10) Hontoni, you shouldn't make your (*11) imouto worry like you did just now. She was up there crying, not knowing what to do; you need to be more responsible Sensei."

Yukiji looked up at Hayate, gave him a scared smile and said, "Alright, alright, can we just go up already? I feel like I'm going to wet my pants and the students are looking up at me weirdly."

"You promise you'll try harder to be a better Onee-san?"

"I promise! Just take me up already!" With that said, Hayate started lifting themselves up to get back to the top of the balcony.

* * *

As Hayate and Yukiji were getting back up, Hinagiku started wiping away her tears and stood up to wait for them. When Yukiji's head popped up, Hinagiku started crying again, but this time out of happiness. _'(*12) Arigatai!' _Once Yukiji was on the floor, she ran inside and hugged Hinagiku.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I thought I'd lose you forever," Hinagiku said as she was crying into her Onee-san's shirt.

Yukiji chuckled and replied, "You can't get rid of me that easily. Anyways, who's going to protect you if I'm gone?" She pulled out from the hug and wiped away the last tears on Hinagiku's face.

"I told you already, I can protect myself," Hinagiku said with a smile as she let go of Yukiji. Hayate got off the railing and watched this heart-warming moment between siblings with longing eyes and a sad smile. _'I wish Ikusa (*13) Onii-chan was here. I wonder where he is now. Probably helping out strangers like always.'_

Hayate didn't know how long he was in space until he heard Yukiji saying her farewells. "Bye Hina! Bye Butler-kun and thanks for rescuing me! As a reward, I won't punish you for almost raping Hinagiku." The two blushed at this statement and were about to explain to her what happened until she started speaking again. "Well, I'm off to pee then drink down a bottle of sake and cuddle with it. Bye guys!" She turned around and starting walking away while the two kids watched their "role-model" leave with pitying eyes.

Once she stepped out and closed the door, Hinagiku walked to her throne and collapsed. She sighed and said, "Today has been very… eventful. I am both physically and emotionally exhausted."

"Now will you allow me to make you tea," Hayate asked with water jug in hand.

Hinagiku looked at him and giggled. After her fit giggles, she still has that smile on her face and teased him, "Do you want to be in that position with me that badly, Hayate-kun?"

Hayate started blushing and tried to explain, "N-No, I just want—"

"I didn't you know you were such a letch," Hinagiku said with a mock hurt expression. When she noticed Hayate didn't respond, she looked at him and saw him on the verge of tears. "Uwah! Why are you crying Hayate-kun?!"

Hayate sniffled and said, "You're such a meanie, Hinagiku-san. It's not nice to tease someone who's trying to help you."

"You're right, Hayate-kun. (*14) Gomenasai." After she said that, they looked at each other and started laughing.

* * *

As Hayate and Hinagiku were laughing, a mysterious person was looking at them through the slit of the door. "They look like they're having fun, I shouldn't disturb them," the mysterious person said as they turned around. Just when the mysterious person was going to walk away, the two stopped laughing and all you hear is Hayate call out, "Hey, A-tan!" A-tan turned back around and opened the door. Just as she walked in she thought _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Hey Hayate, Hinagiku," A-tan said with a fake smile.

* * *

**Japanese Translation:**

**1.) Baka- Idiot **

**2.) Boku- Me**

**3.) Seito Kaicho- Student Council President**

**4.) Mitsuketa- Found it**

**5.) Onee-san- Older sister**

**6.) Matte- Wait**

**7.) Sensei- Teacher or Doctor (In this case, Teacher)**

**8.) Hai- Yes**

**9.) Kuso- Dammit**

**10.) Hontoni- Really**

**11.) Imouto- Little sister**

**12.) Arigatai- Thank goodness**

**13.) Onii-chan- Older brother**

**14.) Gomenasai- So sorry**

**Hailo! Well, this chapter was basically filled with Hayagiku moments, so for all you Hayathena fans: Gomenasai! Don't worry, soon there will be Hayathena moments so please be patient. Time for "Special Shout Out for the Chapter"! I want to give a special shout out to Someone! Thanks for the idea, I hope this helps my other readers as well.**

**For my other reviewers:**

**SamG17 'B-13- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for liking my story.**

**JacobClyde927-I hope this make up for the short chapter.**

**AnimeShipper000- Sorry, the elevator people were Baka Trio and not Athena. Also, I'll try not to hold back anymore.**

**ItsComplicatedOkay- Thank you for the critical review and I'm sorry you don't like my writing style. I'm just glad you enjoy my story.**

**Guest- Sorry, this chapter's filled with Hayagiku moments. Don't worry, I'll make chapters filled with Hayathena moments.**

** .Layug- I'm kind of confused with your review; so far so good? So far so bad? I don't know, but thanks for reading my story.**

**Good-bye! (For now)**


	6. Change and Old Times

Previously….

Recap time! When we last departed, we caught A-tan watching Hayate and Hinagiku talking and laughing together. A-tan didn't want to disturb their moment, so she was about to turn around and walk away when she heard Hayate call out, "Hey, A-tan!" She turned around, walked through that door and thought, _'Here goes nothing.'_

She put on the best fake smile she could muster and said, "Hey Hayate, Hinagiku."

"Hey A-tan/Chairman," they rang at the same time. When they noticed what just happened, they looked at each other and tried stifling their giggles, but a few giggles escaped.

A-tan looked at the pair's little world, and she felt a feeling that made her uneasy. Her fake mask came off only to be replaced by a mask of uneasiness. _'What is this feeling? I've never felt this feeling before; I don't like it.' _The pair stopped their little moment to look at A-tan.

"(*1) Daijobu, Chairman," Hinagiku asked with concern lacing her words.

A-tan turned her head to look at her and had a confused look on her face. When she was realized that they noticed her uneasiness, she blushed and stuttered out, "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine."

Hayate started towards her and stepped right in front of her. He moved away her bangs with his left hand, placed his forehead on hers and asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Your face is red like a cherry and you're burning up. You might have a cold."

As Hayate was doing this, A-tan's face was transforming into various shades of reds because of embarrassment and anger. A few veins were popping out, her face was extremely red with a pissed off look, and she was clenching her fist ready to kill someone.

Hayate drew back and said; "It would be best if we took you home and trea-" Hayate wasn't able to finish his sentence because he finally noticed how A-tan looked. Said person opened her eyes to reveal a burning fire in her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her. Hayate raised his hands, smiled that completely dense smile that he always smiles and says, "O-Oi, A-tan. (*2) O-Ochitsuku."

A-tan's fire in her eyes burned brighter, her aura got bigger and more frightening. She pulled her arm back and said in an ominous tone, "Hayate…."

"(*3) H-Hai," Hayate weakly asked while nervously shaking.

"….NO (*4) BAKA," A-tan yelled as she hit Hayate with all her strength

"ITAI!" That was all that was heard throughout Hakuo.

* * *

A-tan was dusting off her hands as Hayate lay on the floor with a giant bump on his head and tears streaming down his face while thinking, _'What did I do?'_

"(*5) Hontoni, embarrassing a girl like that AND you still insist on calling me A-tan in public. Didn't I teach you better than that?" A-tan asked hands on her hips and face still slightly red.

Hayate sat up, rubbed his head and said, "(*6) Gomen, A-tan." A-tan lifted her right leg ready to stomp on Hayate. Before A-tan almost killed Hayate again, he yelled out with his hands covering his bump, "Athena-san! Athena-san!" Said person lowered their leg and smiled a triumphant smile.

Hinagiku looked at the Master/Servant scene they just performed and could only watch with a confused smile and a sweatdrop. _'I'm feeling a strong feeling of déjà vu right now.'_ Hinagiku was brought out of her thoughts by A-tan speaking.

"Well, if we're done playing around, I think it's time to go home." Hayate stood up, dusted off his butler uniform and checked his watch. His watch read that evening was soon to fall. _'Time sure does fly by fast when you're having fun.' _He checked outside the window to check if his watch was correct and not broken from A-tan's hard beating. From the other side of the window, it showed that the sun was soon going to touch the horizon and the sky was emitting beautiful scenery of various shades of oranges and yellows as they collided to create a masterpiece. _'(*7) Utskushi,' _Hayate thought. He shook his head and thought, _'(*8) Dame, I need to make dinner preparations, then breakfast preparations, and then finish my homework. I can't waste my time at looking at beautiful sceneries.' _When he thought that, a picture of someone with flowing pink hair and olive eyes popped up in his head. _'Ara, why did a picture of Hinagiku-san pop up when I thought beautiful sceneries? I'm probably just that tired, that means I have to get home sooner!'_

He looked at A-tan and said, "Hai, let's go home. Do you have your bag?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, I'll get it right now." With that, she walked out the door and off towards her bag.

* * *

When A-tan walked out the door, she didn't go far before stopping. She leaned her back against the wall, placed a hand on her heart and sighed contently. _'I can't believe he go that close to me.' _She sighed contently with a smile once more before putting on her serious face and walking away.

* * *

"Gomen, Hinagiku-san," Hayate apologized.

"Daijobu, Hayate-kun; I'm sure you have a good reason to leave," Hinagiku reassured but felt a tightening feeling in her chest. Hinagiku clenched her heart and thought, _'What is this feeling?' _She was brought out of her thoughts by Hayate talking.

"Hai, I need to make dinner, then get started on breakfast preparations, and after that, I need to do my homework."

"(*9) Sugoi, I guess that's the duty of a Tennousu butler," Hinagiku admired. "By the way, I was going through your file, and according to here, in elementary your grades seemed like they were struggling."

Hayate chuckled in embarrassment and said while scratching the back of his head, "H-Hai, school isn't one of my strong points."

"Well, if you ever have trouble and need any help, I'd be willing to tutor you if you'd like," Hinagiku offered.

"(*10) Majide?!" Hayate asked incredulously. Hinagiku smiled at his reaction and nodded.

Hayate's face broke into a giant smile and jumped into the air with a fist-pump. "(*11) Arigato, Hinagiku-san! I am in debt to you," Hayate said with a grateful smile. Hinagiku smiled back and they were about to enter their world again. They were interrupted by two doors opening and a blond beauty entering the room.

"Hayate, are you ready," A-tan asked.

Hayate turned to face her and replied, "Hai." He got his bag on a nearby chair and walked towards A-tan. When he got to the door, he turned around and said, "(*12) Oyasuminasai, Hinagiku-san! You should be heading home, too; it's getting late." He waved and walked out the door with A-tan.

* * *

As Hayate and A-tan were walking home, they were talking about Hayate's first day of school.

"So, how was your first day of school," A-tan asked Hayate.

Hayate looked at A-tan and his eyes seemed to glow. "I had a lot of fun! On my way up to the main building, I caught up to Hinagiku and met her friends. I met The Baka Trio, Sanzenin-sama, and her maid, Maria-san. Then I…" Hayate went on about how his day went, excluding the part where he fell on Hinagiku twice and when Yukiji called him a rapist. Then, A-tan noticed something. _'Hinagiku's in all of these moments.'_

"… when I saved Katsura-sensei, they had a heart-warming sibling moment. That's when you came in, A-tan," Hayate finished with a smile.

After her realization, A-tan was hearing the story, but not really listening. A-tan looked at Hayate with a fake smile and said, "That's good, Hayate. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day of school." When she said that, they found themselves just a few feet away from the Tennousu mansion entrance. Hayate walked ahead of her and said, "I'm going to run your bath then start on dinner." A-tan just watched him go inside the mansion and thought, _'He seems so different now.' _A-tan chuckled bitterly and walked inside the house. Unknown to her, something was feeding off her dark energy.

* * *

After finishing the breakfast preparations, Hayate went to go take a bath. As he lay in the bathtub, he replayed the events of dinner in his head.

* * *

_A-tan finished her bath, now she is sitting in the dining room wearing a nightgown that is frilly at the ends of the sleeves and hem of the dress and her hair loose. Hayate walked out of the kitchen with a dining cart and two platters on it. Hayate placed a platter in front of A-tan, one in front of his seat and opened them to reveal one serving of lasagna, broccoli, and garlic bread on each platter. He went to the cart and poured them a cup of tea. He placed them in next to each plate and sat down._

_Instead of their usual small talk, they ate in silence. Hayate didn't like the silence, so he lifted his head from his food and was about to start a conversation but saw A-tan's state. She was moving her food around with her fork and looking at it with a blank expression. Hayate was surprised; he'd never seen her with this expression on._

_"A-tan, A-tan," Hayate called out to her. She didn't respond, so he slightly shook her shoulders. When he did this, her head shot up and shook her head. _

_"Y-Yes, Hayate," A-tan asked still out of it._

_"Daijobu," Hayate asked with concern._

_"Y-Yeah, just tired is all," A-tan replied as she set her fork down. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin, despite not eating dinner, and pushed her chair out. "May I be excused?" _

_"S-Sure," Hayate said as he watched her walk out of the dining room. "Don't push yourself!" A-tan turned around, smiled tiredly and said, "Arigato, Hayate." Then she exited._

_Hayate didn't feel like eating anymore, so he cleaned up dinner and started on the breakfast preparations._

* * *

Now, we see our favorite butler in his pink polka-dotted pajamas with a towel around his neck while doing his homework. He couldn't focus on his homework because all he could think of was A-tan. _'What was wrong with her during dinner? I know she said she was tired, but I feel like that wasn't it.' _

Seeing that he couldn't focus on his homework, he gave up and turned off the lights. _'I'll just ask Hinagiku-san for some help tomorrow.' _He checked his clock on his bedside and it read, "2:15". _'(*13) Yokunai, I need to wake up early! I really need to go to sleep.'_ Hayate went under the covers and shut his eyes.

Right when Hayate was about to fall asleep, he heard his door creak open. His eyes flew open and he heard someone softly calling, "Hayate! Are you asleep yet? I swear if you're awake and trying to scare me, I will beat you till nobody recognizes you anymore!" Hayate sat straight up and turned his lamp on quickly.

He nervously chuckled and said with his hands up in surrender, "N-Now, no need to do that. What's wrong, A-tan?" Even though the only light source was a small lamp, Hayate could still notice the blush on A-tan's face.

"Y-You said that if-if I had trouble sleeping, that I could come into your bed and sleep with you…." A-tan said trailing off at the end. "Well, I had a nightmare and I wanted to know if could sleep with you." When A-tan told Hayate this, she blushed a deeper shade of red.

Hayate chuckled and, him being the baka he is, said, "You know I was just kidding." At that moment, Hayate felt a sharp pain in his "special" place. The source of this was A-tan's right foot.

When Hayate said he was just kidding, A-tan ran to the bed at lightning speed and kicked Hayate where it hurts the most. A-tan sat down in front of Hayate, foot still on "special" place, and said in a cute tone, "Well, you can't go back on your word now." She put more force into her foot which caused Hayate to sweat more than he already was. "Right?" she asked in a frighteningly sweet voice. Hayate tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was too big to swallow so he just nodded slowly due to the pain. "Good." A-tan released her foot and this cued Hayate to start rolling on the floor while trying to take care of his situation.

When he could finally walk, he sat down on his bed. "(*14) Hido, A-tan. That really hurt, I don't think I'll walk straight for a while."

"You seemed to be walking fine when you walked to the bed. Besides, I didn't even use my full power to hurt you," A-tan stated.

"I don't need an example," Hayate replied with a sweatdrop.

After a few moments of silence, A-tan asked, "So…"

"So… what," Hayate, being as dense as he is, asked.

"So, can I sleep here or not," A-tan asked with a slight blush.

Hayate's expression softened and said, "Of course you can." When he said that, he got under the covers and beckoned A-tan come under as well. She got under the covers and snuggled into him. He smiled at this and wrapped an arm around her.

He opened his mouth to ask what her nightmare was when she placed her mouth on his lips, said good night, closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. He was a little surprised but was content at the moment. He just laid there staring at her with a small smile until she was softy snoring. He kissed the crown of her head and said good night before shutting his eyes.

Right before he could fall into slumber, his mistress said, "Ne, never leave me." He opened his eyes thinking she was sleep talking, but when he looked at her, she looked frightened.

He smiled and replied, "I'll never leave your side." He watched as she relaxed and a smile stretched across her face. He hugged her tighter as she snuggled closer to him (if that is even possible).

_'I won't worry about the future anymore; I'll just live in the moment for now."_

* * *

**Japanese Translation: **

**1.) Daijobu- Are you okay?**

**2.) Ochitsuku- Calm down**

**3.) Hai- Yes**

**4.) Baka- Idiot**

**5.) Hontoni- Really**

**6.) Gomen- Sorry**

**7.) Utskushi- Beautiful**

**8.) Dame- No good**

**9.) Sugoi- Amazing**

**10.) Majide- Seriously**

**11.) Arigato- Thank you**

**12.) Oyasuminasai- Good night**

**13.) Yokunai- Not good**

**14.) Hido- Meanie**

**_(I know that some of these words have been translated before, but in case you forgot)_**

**Hey boys and girls! I tried to make some Hayathena moments for all you Hayathena fans! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Time for "Special Shout Out for the Chapter!" I want to give a special shout out to Arceus 214! Thank you for liking my titles; I have always thought they weren't good. **

**Don't worry other reviewers, you are not forgotten.**

**JacobClyde927- Sorry that it was Baka Trio and not A-tan. I hope that you still enjoyed the chapter and that you enjoy this one as well. Also, you shouldn't thank me for the dictionary, thank "Someone." Thank you for liking my story and reviewing. **

**AnimeShipper000- Thank you for being there for me through this whole thing! I always enjoy your reviews and like I said thank "Someone" for the idea of the dictionary. **

**Kurohana Reira- Thank you for really liking it and for the little prayer! Also, I have no idea how many chapters this will be; just writing whatever come to mind. Don't worry, I already know how the story will go.**

** .Layug- Thanks for continuing to read it! Also, be patient reviewer, if I told you the main pairing it would ruin the mystery. **

**I love you all and keep reviewing! Good-bye! (For now)**


	7. Wake-Up Calls and Surprises

The next day….

As usual, Hayate was up before A-tan to do the morning duties: shower, clean, cook breakfast. After Hayate finished showering and cleaning the house, he went back to his room to wake up A-tan. When he opened his door, she was still in the same position that she was in when he left her. She was facing Hayate's side of the bed with her head resting on her right hand and her left hand outstretched like she was hugging an imaginary Hayate, her lips were slightly parted while she was softly snoring, and her hair was slightly messy but still looked beautiful.

_'She's so kawaii (cute)!' _Hayate went to his side of the bed and said in soft voice, "Okiagaru (Wake up), A-tan. It's time to start the day." Hayate expected her to sit up and say in a cute tone, "Ohayogozaimasu (Good morning), Hayate!" He was smiling at the thought of A-tan greeting him like that and was staring at her in anticipation. He spirits were brought down by her making a very unattractive noise covered herself with the blanket.

Hayate fell to the ground in defeat and thought with a tear, _'That was nothing like I imagined.' _As Hayate was getting up he thought to himself with a sweatdrop, _'Well, life isn't an anime so that would never happen.'_ When he thought that he deflated a little and tried waking A-tan up again. "Okiagaru, A-tan. Come on, you and I will both be late for school if you don't wake up." His spirits lifted up when A-tan took the blanket off of her face. Her eyes were still closed and she was blushing. "You're awake, A-tan! What's wrong? Have you got a cold?"

When Hayate asked these questions, she blushed harder. She looked away from him and muttered something. "What was that? Gomen (Sorry), I couldn't hear you A-tan." A-tan muttered it once more, but slightly louder this time. "Gomen, could you speak up, A-tan."

"I said, 'If you want me to fully wake up, then you have to…'" A-tan couldn't (more like didn't want to) finish her sentence because it was too embarrassing for her. She whispered the last part and Hayate just sweatdropped because he, once again, could not hear her.

"A-tan, I still can't hear you."

"…you have to ki-ki-ki-"

"Ki… Kill? Kick? Kidnap? What is it, A-tan?"

"…kisushite (kiss me)." When she said the last word, she pulled the covers over her head once more. Hayate was surprised at her request that he stood there gaping at her figure under the covers while blushing various shades of reds and pinks.

"E-Eh?! W-W-W-W-Why would I do-do t-that?! Mostly, why would you want to kiss me?" Hayate asked incredulously.

A-tan pulled the covers off of her face and said with her eyes now open and a smirk on her face, "You used to do it me all the time when we were kids. In fact, you used to give morning kisses to wake me up and a little more than that. What happened to those?"

Hayate was blushing at what she just she and replied, "What are you saying A-tan? I haven't given you a morning kiss in years; you started sleeping in your own bed and you were getting to old for morning kisses."

"Well, I'm sleeping in your bed right now; can I get that morning kiss now?"

Hayate was still blushing until he got an idea of how to get out of his situation. "I could just lift you up and throw into the bathtub with your clothes and all. Or I could take your clothes off personally and carry you into the bathtub. Which one would you prefer?" Hayate said returning the smirk.

A-tan blushed like a tomato at Hayate's suggestions and wanted to smack that smirk off of his face. She smiled a devilish smile as she figured out how she was going to get her revenge. "I could kick you in your 'special' place again and make you relive the pain from last night but times ten. Or I could make you wear a neko (cat)-maid's outfit and make you end your sentences with the phrase 'nyan' for the rest of your life. Which one would you prefer?" A-tan finished her comeback wearing Hayate's smirk.

Hayate tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it was like swallowing a stone. He tried to think of a comeback but always ended thinking of the pain from last night. Every time he thought about it, his whole body would shudder and he would, on reflex, place his hands in front of "special" place.

A-tan read Hayate's body language and smirked in victory. "Do you give up, yet?"

Hayate sighed in defeat and said in a defeated tone, "H-Hai (Yes)."

"Now, will you give me my morning kiss?"

"Hai." A-tan smiled like a little girl who just got a giant lollipop when he said that one word. She picked her upper body and supported her body with her right arm while slightly blushing with her lips puckered and her eyes closed. Hayate looked at her unsure if he should do this or just walk away.

Hayate was brought out of his debate with himself by A-tan speaking. Her eyes were still closed and she was still blushing when she told him, "If you don't hurry up, I will smash your face in so hard that you would need plastic surgery to look back to normal." When she finished saying that, she resumed puckering her lips and waiting for the touch of Hayate's lips on hers.

Still unsure if he should do this, he hesitantly put his hands and right knee on the bed as he got closer to A-tan. As his face got closer to her lips, he slowly closed eyes until he could barely see her face. When their faces were just a millimeter apart, he could feel her breath and stopped leaning in, thinking that he could still pull away. He opened his eyes ready to pull away until A-tan pushed forward and captured his lips.

At first it was just a soft kiss, but then slowly turned into a "not-good-for-kids-under-twelve" make-out. After a short kiss, Hayate was ready to pull away, but he noticed how soft A-tan's lips felt, so he closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss.

When he sunk into the kiss, he slightly parted his lips which gave A-tan a chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. She started exploring his mouth but was suddenly stop by Hayate's tongue fighting back. As they were both fighting for dominance, A-tan cupped Hayate's face with her left hand as she fully sat up and Hayate was leaning closer into the kiss.

Hayate won the battle and started exploring her mouth. However, his little exploration ended by A-tan's tongue fighting him for dominance once more. Their little battle ended early due to their lack of breath. Both pulled away at the same time with a trail of saliva coming from both of their bottom lips. The Master and Butler were in the same position, panting hard with beet red blushes while staring deeply into each other's eyes.

They stayed in that position for a few more moments until Hayate stood up straight again. A-tan let the left hand that was resting on his cheek fall to her side as she missed the warmth of his cheek on her hand.

Hayate cleared his throat with blush still upon his face as he said, "Well, I'm off to kisu— I mean, make! Make! I'm off to make breakfast." He tried to walk out like nothing had just happened, but he couldn't help but stumble a few times as he exited the room.

A-tan watched as Hayate stumbled and exit the room and couldn't help but giggle at his actions. She stayed sitting on the bed, brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on the top of her knees. She thought about what just happened and thought with a smile, _'I'm glad I still have that effect on him. Maybe he hasn't changed as much I thought he did.' _

She still had that love-struck smile on when she thought of how Hayate kissed her just then. She stopped smiling, lifted her head and, slowly, felt her bottom lip with the tip of her right pinkie. _'He has never kissed me like that before. I wonder if he's been practicing.' _As she pondered on that thought, she realized something, _'Fukano (Impossible), I'm the only person he's ever kissed. Except that girl he saved when we were kids.' _When she remembered that he kissed another girl, her face turned sour.

Then she thought of another possibility. _'What if he's been practicing with Hinagiku?'_ When she thought that, she felt heartbroken. She tried to reassure herself by thinking, _'That's impossible they've only known each other for less than a week.' _Even though she thought that, she still didn't feel reassured. As she wiped away one lonely tear, she thought, _'Kuso (Damn it), I said I was going to live in the moment and not worry about things for now. That's it, no more worrying about future.' _When she made that decision, she smiled a giant smile, got off the bed, and headed towards the showers.

Even though she was smiling bright and thinking happy thoughts, she still had dark energy and something was eating that off of her.

* * *

As A-tan was bathing, Hayate was making breakfast. While he was cutting the vegetables for the morning omelet, he, too, was thinking about the kiss that they just had. _'A-tan's never kissed me like that before. I wonder if she's been kissing other guys lately.' _When Hayate thought of that possibility, he did one really hard chop that he cut the cutting board in half. Unknowing what he just did, he looked down and cursed, "Kuso, not another one." He gathered all the vegetables from what was left of the former cutting board and put them in a bowl and got out a new cutting board.

While he was cutting on the new cutting board, he was thinking about the kiss again when he came to another possibility. _'What if she's been kissing other girls?' _When he thought that, the pan that he was warming up for the breakfast popped and a fire erupted. He got the towel on his shoulders and tried to pat down the fire.

Once the fire was out, Hayate put the omelet ingredients on the pan and continued to think about his possibility. _'That's impossible; the way that A-tan kissed me this morning, there is _no way_ she has been kissing other girls.' _Hayate shivered at the thought and placed the now cooked omelet on a plate and started on the other omelet.

When Hayate finished making the omelet, he placed it on the other plate and got started on the rest of breakfast. He placed four slices of bread and two cut bagels into the toaster-oven and started toasting them. While that was toasting, he put a package of bacon on the medium-heated pan and let that sit while he prepared the drinks. He filled a jug with orange juice, one with water, and the other with boiling water. He walked to a cupboard got two glass cups, two teacups out and placed them on the dining cart. He went to another cupboard and got all the coffee and tea ingredients out. When the drinks were settled, he flipped the bacon and that's when the toaster-oven dinged, cueing that it was finished toasting. He placed two breads and one full bagel on each plate and went to the fridge to get various flavors of jams, cream cheese, and butter. Once he put the toasted grains on the plate, the bacon finished cooking and he put four slices on each plate. Lastly, he got two bowls and filled them up with rice. Now that everything was done cooking, he placed everything on the dining cart and walked out of the kitchen with breakfast.

He entered the dining room to see A-tan in her usual wear, reading over some papers that probably had to do with Hakuo. When she heard the kitchen door open, she lifted her head and looked in the direction of Hayate. Hayate stopped moving towards her and it felt like time stood still. They both blushed immensely and looked in the other direction.

When they both recovered from their blush, they looked at each other and smiled warmly. Hayate continued walking and A-tan put her papers away. When Hayate arrived at the table, he announced what they were having for breakfast and placed everything on the table. He took his place next to A-tan and said "Itadakimasu (I humbly receive)". While they were eating, it was the same as always: small chit-chat, teasing, and relaxing. Although, Hayate noticed something different:

_'A-tan seems happier than usual.' _When he realized this, A-tan gave a hearty laugh at something Hayate just said which made him smile bigger, if that was even possible. _'I guess I should start giving her morning kisses from now on.'_

* * *

**_(I know that some of these words have been translated before, but in case you forgot)_**

**Hello people of the Universe! This is all about Hayathena! Hope you Hayaethena fans loved it! For all you Hayagiku fans, more Hayagiku moments are soon to come.**

**So, if the kiss scene sucks, I am so sorry! I have never had my first kiss so I don't really know how it goes; I'm just going from what I have heard and read. (T.T The heartache; I'm in High School and I haven't had a love life al; my life.) Now that that is settled, it's time for "Special Shout Out for the Chapter"! I want to give a special shout out to ItsComplicatedOkay! I am so sorry for the trouble I have given you and I hope that this makes up for it. Also, thank you for the idea because I think that you're not the only one who had this problem. **

**Now, for my other reviewers:**

**AnimeShipper000- Sorry, I didn't have a love fight. Please forgive me! Also, don't worry; I plan to finish this story because I believe you should finish what you started. Thanks for being beside me through this whole story. You're the best!**

**JacobClyde927- Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the Hayathena moments! Also, I try to update weekly so you can look forward to this day every week. Again, don't thank me for the translations idea, thank "Someone".**

**Reira Kurohana- Dōitashimashite (You're welcome)! Thanks for liking my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

** .Layug- I hope my translations are helping you and that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I love you all and keep reviewing! Good-bye! (For now)**


	8. Lost Yet Found

Continuing on…

After Hayate and A-tan finished eating breakfast, they followed the same routine that they has yesterday: go upstairs, brush their teeth, get their supplies for the day, A-tan finishes first causing her to wait downstairs for Hayate, Hayate coming five minutes after A-tan causing her to hit him and telling him that he takes longer than a woman, ending with Hayate crying on the floor while massaging his fresh bump and A-tan waiting longer for her "woman". After that whole scene, they exit the house in their usual wear and talk about nothing in particular all the way to school.

As they arrive at the school and are once through the gates, they say their good-byes and part ways. Hayate is about to start his trek towards to ginormous school, until he hears someone call his name. He turns his head in the direction towards the source of the voice and sees A-tan looking at him while motioning him to come towards her. Seeing her do this, he changed his direction and started walking towards her. At first he was walking at a normal pace until he heard A-tan say in an impatient voice, "If you don't hurry, I'll be late for a meeting and you'll be the one punished for it." With this said, he started running towards her in fright of what would come if he didn't hurry.

With his eyes trained on her, he didn't notice the semi-small rock in front of him. Hayate, with his famous bad-luck, tripped right in front of A-tan. But, before Hayate's body touched the ground, he felt soft lips peck his left cheek and an even softer voice whisper in his ear, "Arigato [Thank you], Hayate."

By the time his body hit the ground and he looked up to see his Mistress, she was already a fair distance away from him and she was walking in long strides. Hayate stood up, dusted off himself and watched his Mistress walk away. His fingertips brushed the spot where she kissed him and he felt himself blushing. _'Yokunai [Not good], if I don't hurry I'll be late to class!' _

With that thought, he turned around and started running towards his original trail. When back on the trail, he continued his trek towards the school in peace. As he was walking he started thinking, _'I wonder where Hinagiku-san is.'_ As if she read his mind, she was running up the trail towards the school and slowed to a stop as she smacked his back. The force of the smack was so great, he nearly fell face first again!

"Gomen [Sorry], Hayate-kun! I didn't think I hit you that hard!" exclaimed a guilty Student Council President. "Daijobu [Are you okay]?"

When Hayate regained his balance, he looked at his walking buddy and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm alright; a blow like that isn't enough to take me down!" As he said the last part, he had a determined face.

Hinagiku chuckled and said in a playful tone, "Hontoni [Really]? I'm glad I didn't use my full force on you."

Hayate couldn't determine if she was serious or if she was joking. Either way, Hayate was scared out of his mind! He gulped and thought with a sweatdrop, _'I don't think I ever want to see Hinagiku-san's full force.'_

He opened his mouth to ask Hinagiku how her morning was but was stopped by Hinagiku. "Gomen, Hayate-kun, I wish I could stay and talk but I have a Student Council meeting this morning and if I don't hurry, I'll be late. Don't worry; we can hang out during lunch." With that said, she started running towards the school again. Before she was too far away from him, she looked back at him, waved, and yelled, "Bye, Hayate-kun!"

When she was out of sight, he sighed then smiled, _'I'll guess I'll just walk the rest of the way alone.' _

He continued his walk to the school in peace until something caught his eye. He stopped walking to look at a young girl who looked like she couldn't be older than thirteen years old wearing a pink kimono with a lighter shade of pink flowers as a design and wearing a purple stole covering her. She had long dark blue hair in a hime [princess] cut and dark blue eyes to match her hair (Kind of like Hayate). What she was wearing and looked like wasn't what caught Hayate's attention (That would make him a hentai [pervert] and a child molester) it was her age and actions. With her left hand, she held her stole in place and with her right; she was covering her mouth while looking back and forth with a question mark popping out of her head.

_'What's an Ojou [Young Maiden]-chan doing on the High School side of Hakuo?' _Hayate wondered. He knew that Hakuo was responsible for all grades Pre-K to 12th, but what was a Junior High student doing in the high school side? Determined to help her, he walked towards her, not caring if the people thought he was a hentai or child molester, and asked her, "Excuse me, Ojou-chan, but are you lost?"

The Ojou-chan looked at him, and started blushing. "N-No," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Well, if you're not lost, may I escort you to your destination?" Hayate asked politely.

The Ojou-chan blushed even harder and looked away from. Even though she looked away, she stuck out the hand that was covering her mouth and waited for him to take it. "Arigato [Thank you]," she said in that soft voice again.

Hayate smiled widely, took her hand and asked, "May I ask what your destination is?" She turned to look at the giant building that holds all the High School classes and pointed at it. Hayate looked at the building as well and wondered, _'I wonder what this Ojou-chan has to do in the High School building? She's probably looking for someone.' _

He turned back to look at her and said with a smile on his face, "May we started on our journey? Classes will soon start, so everyone will be in hurry and start pushing and bustling."

When he put image in her head, she seemed to want to cower back behind Hayate and runaway. Hayate noticed her sudden change in body language and tried to reassure her. He looked at her, patted her head, causing her to look up at him, and said in a definite tone, "Shinpaishinaide [Don't worry], I won't let anyone hurt you, Ojou-chan. If you are ever in trouble, just call my name and I'll be there." When he finished saying that, he had a determined look which caused her to blush. Unable to find an open hand to cover her mouth, she just looked in the other direction so he wouldn't have to see her blush.

Hayate looked at his watch and it told him that he had less than thirty minutes to get to class. _'Yokunai, I need to get going!' _He looked at the Ojou-chan and said with his charming smile, "Let's go, Ojou-chan." She nodded and they were on their way.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Hayate started talking, "My name is Ayasaki Hayate, what's your name?"

"S-Saginomiya Isumi."

"It's nice to meet you Saginomiya-san."

"Please call me Isumi, Ayasaki-sama."

"Alright, Isumi-san, but please call me Hayate."

Surprised by the sudden closeness between the two, Isumi started blushing but said with a smile on her face, "Hai [Yes], Hayate-sama." They weren't that very far from the High School building, so they spent the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

* * *

When they arrived at the giant door leading into the building, Hayate let go of Isumi's hand, making her feel slightly sad, and turned to face her. He checked his watch and it said that he had about five minutes to get to class. He looked up at her and said with his trademark smile, "We're here, Isumi-san. Gomen, I can't accompany you any further because I have to get to class."

She looked at him and said with a small smile, "Arigato, Hayate-sama. This is far enough."

"Bye, Isumi-san," he said while running through the almost deserted hallway. The last vision that he got of her was her waving with a small smile as he was running to his class.

He slipped through the class door and sat in his seat right when the bell rang. He sighed a sigh of relief and started looked up to see the Katsura-sensei enter the class drunk. He, along with the whole class, sweatdropped at his Sensei's actions while giving a pitying smile.

Suddenly, he felt an immense power come from his left. He turned and saw Hinagiku clenching her fist with her eyes closed and a very pissed off look. When she opened her eyes, Hayate could literally see fire in her eyes, ready to kill. If he was scared right to his core and the anger wasn't even directed towards him, just imagine how Katsura-sensei must be feeling. He looked at Katsura-sensei and she was still in "La La Land", hiccupping all the while. He looked back at Hinagiku and saw that she was taking her *shinai from her magical pocket and that the fire in her eyes blazed brighter. By now, Hinagiku was standing up ready to strike at her Onee [Older sister]-san.

"Onee-san," Hinagiku said in an ominous tone.

Katsura-sensei looked at her imouto [little sister], hiccupped, and slurred out, "Haiiiii [Yesssss], Hinaaaaa?"

"When will you ever learn?!" Hinagiku yelled out as she jumped to strike her Onee-san's head. Katsura-sensei was cowering on the floor with he hands over her head as Hinagiku lectured her on how to be a good role-model. The class just sat there and looked at the two siblings fight as they sweatdropped.

Hinagiku's lecture was cut short by the class door sliding open. Everyone turned their heads to look at the person at the door and all had surprised faces once they realized who it was. It was a young Ojou-chan in a pink kimono.

The first to react was Nagi, "Isumi! You finally find your way to the classroom!"

"A very noble knight helped me," Isumi said with her left hand still holding her stole and her right hand covering her mouth as she turned to look directly at Hayate. Hayate looked back at her in surprise, trying to figure out what she was doing here. His thoughts were interrupted by Hinagiku speaking.

"Ohayo, Isumi-san, sorry you had to walk in to see me lecturing the Sensei," Hinagiku said as she shot off one more glare towards Katsura-sensei causing her to cower even further back with a comical tear in place.

"It's alright, Hinagiku-san," Isumi reassured her in the same quiet tone.

"Come on, Onee-san. It's time to start the class," Hinagiku said as she walked back to her seat.

Hayate watched Katsura-sensei struggle to stand up, still slightly drunk but able to teach due to Hinagiku's wrath. _'I hope that I never see the other side of that wrath,' _Hayate thought with a sweatdrop. He was brought out of his thought by Isumi walking past Hayate and sitting next to Nagi. _'What's Isumi-san doing here? I'll ask Hinagiku-san during lunch.' _When he came to this resolve, he returned his focus to the drunken teacher that was hiccupping as she called out attendance.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch to start, Hayate was putting his school materials away when he heard a pinkette ask, "Ready, Hayate-kun?"

He turned to face the Seito Kaicho [Student Council President] and replied with a smile, "Hai." The two exited the classroom with most of the kids behind them staring at them in envy and hatred.

They were walking through the crowded hallways when Hayate remembered what he was going to ask. "Ne, Hinagiku-san, why was Isumi-san in our class? And why she was in the attendance this morning?"

"She's like Nagi: a grade skipper," Hinagiku simply said.

"Eh?" Hayate blinked once, "EHHHHH?!" The people were staring at him weirdly before he apologized for his inconvenience. "Sugoi [Amazing] people like that really do exist."

Hinagiku chuckled at his reaction and was about to tell him a really amazing story when the intercom interrupted. _"Katsura Hinagiku, please report to the Superintendent's office immediately. I repeat, Katsura Hinagiku, please report to the Superintendent's office immediately. Thank you."_

Hinagiku sighed and said to herself, "Kuso [Damn it], why is she here?" She sighed once more and looked up to Hayate. She slightly bowed with a hand in front of her face as she apologized, "Gomen Hayate-kun, I know I promised that we would spend lunch together but I guess we can't. Gomen."

"Daijobu Hinagiku-san; I understand completely, I'll be fine. You should get going, you don't want to keep the Superintendent waiting," Hayate replied.

"Arigato Hayate-kun. I owe you one," Hinagiku said as she ran off.

Hayate watched her go as he walked to the entrance of the building only to see Isumi in the same position she was in when he first saw her on the way to the building. He walked up to her and said, "Isumi-san."

She turned around to face Hayate and she said with a blush coloring her cheeks, "Hayate-sama."

"Are you lost, Isumi-san?"

"N-No!" Isumi said while flailing her arms.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to escort you to your destination again," Hayate said while holding out his hand.

Isumi smiled with a slight blush still on her cheeks as she took his hand and said, "Arigato." The two walked out of the building hand-in-hand.

Unknown to them, Hayate was being called a child molester and a pervert as they left the building.

* * *

**_(I know that some of these words have been translated before, but in case you forgot)_**

***Shinai- A sword that is used in the art of kendo.**

**Hey beans! This was a late update and I am so sorry! Gomenasai! My internet has been jacking up lately but now it's fixed! This chapter has neither Hayagiku nor Hayathena moments because I think I should save those for later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. I just feel like I should introduce the whole cast before I get to all the love. **

**Time for "Special Shout Out for the Chapter"! I want to give a special shout out to ItsComplicatedOkay (Again)! I know that the food part was very unnecessary, but I have always wanted to become a great cook when I grew up, so I just got carried away. Gomen. Thanks for liking the chapter and keep reading.**

**Now, for my other lovely reviewers:**

**JacobClyde927- Welcome for the Hayathena and thank you for being so dedicated to my story. **

**AnimeShipper000- Sorry, again, for not making the love fight, but I just might….if the story allows it. Thanks for reading and liking the chapter!**

**SamBG17 'B-13- I know it was a small chapter, I just have so much on my plate right now (despite it being summer break). Also, you made my day when I read your review J Thank you for reading and liking the chapter.**

**Reira Kurohana- Kangei (Welcome)! Thank you for liking my story and I hope you enjoyed this one. **

**I love you all and keep reviewing! Good-bye! (For now)**


	9. Gomenasai!

**Hey strangers!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Gomenasai! I just have been busy lately and haven't had any time to write the next chapter. Also, I plan on rewriting this story; fixing grammatical errors, making the chapters longer and easier to understand, and yadda yadda yadda.**

**Hopefully you guys can forgive me for making you wait even longer. I will repay you guys by making this story better than ever :D Please, be patient and gimme time.**

**I love you guys and hope you can forgive me :)**

**Gomenasai!**


End file.
